Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Burzomiot
Wygląd: Burzomiot jest sporym smokiem o zabujczych cehach. Ma on długie dobrze zbudowane ciało. Jego długa wąska, prąstokątna głowa zaczyna się zakrzywionym rogiem na nosie ,a kończy długimi i cienkimi ,dziwnie powyginanymi rogami. Jego oczy są intensywnie zielone . Z pyska wystaję rząd zakrzywionych i ostrych zębów. Po długiej szyji rozciąga się rząd długich i zakrzywionych kolców. Lśniących jakby były z metalu. Pod nimi zwykle znajdują się dziwne jasne plamy które świecą gdy smok używa swej mocy. Ma on wielkie i majestatyczne skrzydła które są posprzęione na końcach. Widać tam też liczne blizny które są w kształcie błyskawic. Co do pozostałych kończyn. Przednie łapy są krótkie ale za to posiadają po trzy palce z długimi pazurami. Tyle są grube i i silne. Zakończone podobnie jak przednie. Podłużny ogon jest zakończony czymś co przypomina wachlarz z powyginanymi prętami. Po nim też ciągną się białe któtkie kolce. Co do ubarwienia, jednak nim o nim wspomnijmy o bliznach. Na całym ciele smoka są blizny przypominające pioruny. W rzeczywistości są to ślady po piorunach. U gadów tych zwykle przeważają barwy takie jak: biały, szary, granatowy, fioletowy, szmaragdowy. Występowanie: Gady te nie łatwo spotkać na lądzie. Ciężko je gdziekolwiek spotkać. Lubią one jestnak miejsca będace miejscami migracyjnymi większości ptaków. Najczęściej można je spotkać w przestworzach bardzo wysoko nad ziemią, złaszcza przed burzą. Pożywienie: Jako że gady te spędzają większość czasu w powietrzu, żywią się wszelkiego rodzaju ptakami. Gdy ich brakuję zlatują na ziemię by żywić się większymi ssakami, takimi jak bydło, konie, sarny . Nie gardzą rybami jednak nie często je jedzą. Są tylko mięsożercami. Ogień: Podobnie jak u Wandersmoków są to strumienie energi w postaci piorunów. Jednak w tym wypadku smok zostaje porażony przez piorun w rogi i kolce przez które energia przechodzi do ciała i jest zamieniana na tego rodzaju broń. Gdy jednak ten atak ten atak się wyczerpie gdyż te smoki z pewnych powodów mają swój limit mogą wypluwać resztki nagromadzonej energi w postaci piorunów kulistych. Są one nie wielkie jednak po pewnym czasie przebywania w powietrzu wybuchają same z siebie. Umiejętności: - Gady te dzięki rozpiętości swoich skrzydeł i aredynamicznej budowie ciała są niezwykle szybkie. Sprawdza się to głównie na otwartych przestrzeniach. - Ich kolce służą do przyciągania piorunów. - Są odporne na uderzenie pioruna. Także Wandersmoki im nie straszne. - Swojimi pazurami z ogromną łatwością rozszarpują wszystkto co nie posiada pancerza ani łusek. - Ich szczęki są stworzone do miażdzenia kości - Widzą w ciemności - Zieją energią błyskawic i plują piorunami kulistymi - Dobrze manewrują w powietrzu - Są silne i z łatwością odbijają się od ziemi by polecieć -Silna wola - Spryt - Smoki te by się z sobą skontaktować posługują się sygnałami świetlnymi za pomocą swojego ognia - Tym więcej metalu tym lepiej. Wady: - Węgorze, wyjątki to te które elektryczne - Smoczymiętka - hipnoza Oszołomonstracha - Przez mniejsze przednie łapy gorzej poruszają się na lądzie - małe przestrzenie stanowią dla nich nie mały problem Jajo: Jajo przypada jedno na jedną smoczą parę które się nim nie wyklują dopuki młode się nie wykluję i nie osiągnie konkretnego wieku czyli około siedem lat. Jest one spore i podużne. Ma ono gładką powieszchnię ale jest twarde. Jest ono koloru zależnie jakiego jest smok który ma się wykluć. Posiado ono tylko jeden jaśniejszy prążek na środku. Zmienia się to gdy przyszły smok ma się wykluć. Rodzice takiego jaja przenoszą je na najwyższy znany punkt tuż przed burzą. Gdy w jajo lub już wykluwające się młode uderzy piorun smok zyskuję charakterystyczne wzory na ciele które zostają mu do końca życia. Robione jest to po to aby pomóc się młodemu wykluć ale też po to by zyskał energię do życia. Gdyż życie Burzomiota wymaga dużo energi. Burzomiot który nie posiada takich śladów nie jest uznawany za prawowitego smoka burzy i jest wzgardzany przez resztę smoków swojego gatunku. Zwykle też jesy słabowity. A osobniki te nie dożywają długo. Charakter i tresura: Burzomioty muszą być już samodzielne od swojego wylęgu. Są więc nie zależne i bardzo samodzielne. Nie posiadają więc one stad. Cechują się dużą siłą woli. Nie lubią kiedy ktoś się im wtrąca w życie, co innego jeśli je uratuję wtedy obdarzają takie osoby dużą wdzięcznością. Są więc przez większość swojego życia samotnikami szybującymi po przestworzach. Nie są jednak agresywne jak Wandersmoki. Lubią wolność a w klatce źle się czują. Bardzo strzegą swoich jaj i jeźdzców. Po mimo tych cech nie szukają kłopotów. Nie wiele w końcu jest smoków które mogą się z nimi liczyć. Zwykle jednak ignorują nie chcianych lokatorów. Robią się jednak bardzo ciekawskie gdy poznają istotę która może im dorównywać i wtedy chętnie zapraszają ją do walki. Zabiją jednak gdy nie mają wyboru. To nie jest tak że są nieufne. Po prostu nie są przyzwyczajone do tłoku. Oswojone chętnie pomagają i chronią a także uparcie dążą do swego. Tresura takiego gada może nie jest prosta, zależy od podejścia. Ale się opłaca. Smok nie będzie tolerował jeźdzca słabszego od niego. Może tolerwoać słabsze istoty ale nie jeźdzca. Wymagania co do jego oswojenia są takie: trzeba mu ufać, nie zabierać ze sobą za dużo metalu, liczy się tu odwaga i brak złych zamiarów. Masz mu powiedzieć dlaczego chcesz go oswoić, więc rzadnych kłamstw i gadania o jedzeniu. Podejdź do tego smoka powoli, spójrz mu w oczy ,pogładź po pysku , następnie odejdź i nie spuszczaj z nuego wzroku. Następnie poleci nad tobą masz go wtedy zlapac nie ważnie jak. Gdy smok się wyswobodzi owinie cię swym ogonem i posadzi na grzbiecie. Masz z nim leciec. Pamiętaj tylko by się nie lapać jego kolców. Uważaj jednak bo ten smok w powietrzu często przejmuję inicjatywę. Ciekawostki: - Nie lubią Wandersmoków - Kochają robić akrobację w powietrzu - Walczą do końca - Mrugają do swoich jezdzców porozumiewawczo Galeria: IMG 20160823 190604 987.jpg|Burzomiot w trakcie burzy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki